Chilangos HC
Team was previously known as Los Chilangos, they went bankrupt at the end of season 12 due to their corrupt General Manager. They officially returned on March 13, 2009 under new management but with same ownership, ready to start Season 17! By Spitfireman History Owner: Spitfireman Playoff Runnerup Came in second during the Season 4 playoffs of a tier level 4 league. Came in 3rd in the playoffs of Season 5 by losing to the playoff winner in League 57. *'Season 3' **League 315 *'Season 4' **League 315 *'Season 5' **League 57 *'Season 6' **League 57 *'Season 7' **League 11 *'Season 8' **League 11 *'Season 9' **League 11 *'Season 10' **League 50 *'Season 11' **League 50 *'Season 12' **Filed Ch. 11 Bankruptcy] *'Season 17' **League 1969 Season 3 Season 3 was just the beginning of Los Chilangos. Their only accomplishment at this time was joining the GHL. The season was just ending when they joined. Season 4 This proved to be their best season. Having landed in League 315 in Tier 4 during season 3, they showed what they came with. The beginning of the season was a good start for them. They maintained 1st place through half of the season (most of it was due to their awesome draft pick, Sherwood Perozo.) When the end of the season was approaching, they began to go on a losing streak, which caused them to drop to 3rd place at the end of the season. They managed to get to the finals by beating their contenders in 3 games each. It all came to Tomslake Storms and Los Chilangos for the final game, they had a good chance to win. Tomslake Storms had an incomplete roster due to injuries. The first game turned out to be a loss for Los Chilangos. All their hopes went down for the next game, but they came back with 3 - 1 win. The final game was their most suspenseful. They began losing 2 - 0, but on the third period they managed to score 2 goals taking the game into Overtime. Unfortunately Tomslake Storms scored on minute 12 making them Champions. But Los Chilangos became the runner-ups, meaning they were to promote to Tier 3 for the following season. Season 5 This proved to be an important season for Los Chilangos. After promoting to League 57, they were able to acquire Lyle Neesmith for 13 million from The Canucks. Since The Canucks were also in League 57, they didn't have to pay transfer tax. Lyle Neesmith joined Los Chilangos shortly after Sherwood Perozo suffered a 13 day injury in their first game of the season. Season 6 This season was another important one for Los Chilangos, they were able to achieve runner-up position in the playoffs and promoted to League 11 Here is were troubles began... Season 7 Season 8 Season 9 Season 10 Players, Staff and Captaincy 'Team' UNDERGOING CHANGES! THIS IS THE ROSTER BEFORE THE TEAM WENT BANKRUPT. NEW ROSTER WILL BE UPDATED SOON! Staff 'Captains and Assistants' Season 3 : Valentin Hietala http://www.goodhockey.com/scripts/playerinfo.php?id=273448&type=pl - C image: canada.png Michael Sleaford http://www.goodhockey.com/scripts/playerinfo.php?id=259460&type=pl - A image: canada.png Sherwood Perozo http://www.goodhockey.com/scripts/playerinfo.php?id=260109&type=pl - A Season 4 : image: canada.png Michael Sleaford http://www.goodhockey.com/scripts/playerinfo.php?id=259460&type=pl - C image: canada.png Sherwood Perozo http://www.goodhockey.com/scripts/playerinfo.php?id=260109&type=pl - A Valentin Hietala http://www.goodhockey.com/scripts/playerinfo.php?id=273448&type=pl - A Season 5 : image: canada.png Sherwood Perozo http://www.goodhockey.com/scripts/playerinfo.php?id=260109&type=pl - C image: canada.png Michael Sleaford http://www.goodhockey.com/scripts/playerinfo.php?id=259460&type=pl - A image: canada.png Lyle Neesmith http://www.goodhockey.com/scripts/playerinfo.php?id=202813&type=pl - A Season 6 : image: canada.png Lyle Neesmith http://www.goodhockey.com/scripts/playerinfo.php?id=202813&type=pl - C image: canada.png Sherwood Perozo http://www.goodhockey.com/scripts/playerinfo.php?id=260109&type=pl - A Valentin Hietala http://www.goodhockey.com/scripts/playerinfo.php?id=273448&type=pl - A Draft Picks *'Season 3:' **Player: Sherwood Perozo 16 *'Season 4:' **Player: Amado Mandry 6 *'Season 5:' **Goalie: Kelvin Pollot http://www.goodhockey.com/scripts/playerinfo.php?s=3631&id=137949&type=go :: (Traded away to Just CHECKING in Tier 3, League 43) Previously Associated Teams Their owner was also in charge of: Low Achievers (Allstars League) Fiends (Misfists League) Category:Teams Category:ChoiceTeamPages Category:Mexican GHL Teams Category:Tier 5 Teams